


Convincing the Casanova

by Verity_Reigns



Series: Life with the Prentiss-Hotchner Siblings [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: A little bit of blackmail, Alternate Universe, Emily Prentiss is Hotch's sister, M/M, Meddling, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verity_Reigns/pseuds/Verity_Reigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily and Penelope attempt to enlist the help of David Rossi in their quest to get Aaron and Spencer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convincing the Casanova

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I'm still being productive so you get another post! Once again thank you guys for the comments and kudos! I'm so happy that people like my story! I don't think there's anything really angsty or triggery in this one but I do have a bit where I've put some of my personal views on homosexual love and if it offends anyone I'm sorry.

When Penelope Garcia and Emily Hotchner asked him to lunch David Rossi smelled trouble. Not that that was a bad thing of course, Dave always enjoyed a bit of meddling and scheming. Unfortunately subtlety was not one of Garcia's strong points and Emily was always a wildcard. Dave knew if the girls were asking for his help then one of their plans had probably already backfired; he just didn't know how badly.

"So let me get this straight," Dave said glaring at the two women across the table, "you thought that leaving Aaron's son with a man he didn't know and not making him aware of it would help said men to fall for each other? How could you be so stupid! Emily you should have known better! Seeing a strange man alone with Jack would have made your brother defensive regardless of where the meeting took place. Hell seeing him in your apartment would probably still have given him Foyet flashbacks before he calmed down and remembered you had a roommate."

Emily cringed.

"I know Dave and I'm sorry. I was so focused on trying to help the poor celibate men in my life that I wasn't even thinking about Foyet. Trust me I'm still kicking myself over the phone conversation I had with Aaron about that little mistake."

"I take it the Hotchner temper reared it's ugly head."

"It was worse than that. I made him cry."

Dave let out a low whistle.

"Wow, you girls really do need help."

"Which is why we came to the grand master of meddling himself." Chirped Penelope. 

"While I'll admit that I could still do a better job than you two if I were struck blind deaf and dumb, I'm not sure if this Spencer is the way to go. I'm all for setting Aaron up again but why can't we find him a nice girl to settle down with? Someone who can be a mother to Jack."

"Rossi!" Penelope exclaimed, "Are you saying you have a problem setting him up with a man? Shame on you!"

"No! Of course not!" Dave cried shaking his head. "I just thought that it might make for an easier transition. It's obvious how much Aaron misses Haley and regrets that Jack lost his mother. I figured providing a new maternal figure would be the best way to fill the void. I am in no way biased."

"But that's just it Dave," Emily said quietly "Aaron feels so guilty about Jack losing his mother that a relationship with a woman isn't going to work."

"That doesn't make any sense, if he..."

"Just trust me on this Dave. Right now he feels so horrible about what happened with Haley that he's doing everything in his power to make sure Jack never forgets her. He even has a little shrine with her pictures in it in his living room so that Jack can always talk to her."

"Aww that's really sweet," Penelope sighed.

"Yes, but after going to all that trouble to keep the memory of Jack's mother alive, bringing another woman into the house would feel like a betrayal to Aaron. Besides, you both saw how he was with her. Haley was it for him. After he met her in college he never looked at another woman again. When they took a break after his first year in law school he fooled around with a few guys but never a single woman. I don't know if he can even allow himself to feel attracted to them anymore." 

"Remind me again why you never became a profiler," Dave asked, impressed with her insight."

"Because when I lived in France I saved a kid from a bad situation and found that social work was my true calling." Emily said with a small smile. 

"Ok so women are definitely out then but I'm still not sure that setting him up with this Spencer kid is the best idea."

"Why not? Do you think he's not good enough for our fearless leader? Rossi if you bad mouth my baby genius so help me God I will go mama bear on you."

Dave quickly held up his hands in surrender.

"I wasn't going to Garcia. He sounds like a great kid and he's definitely got good instincts if your story is anything to go by. But Aaron doesn't need a quick fling. If he did it would be Morgan sitting here and not me. I just don't think setting him up with a good looking 24-year-old with his whole life ahead of him is the right way to go. Who's to say the kid is even ready for the type of commitment Aaron and Jack need."

Emily glared at the older man across the table. She hated when people underestimated Spencer. Sure he was awkward and antisocial but he was incredibly sweet and adorable and he had more courage and heart than most of the people she knew. 

"Dave the man went to college at the age of twelve. He practically raised himself and is way more mature than the average 24-year-old. Hell he had more degrees than you do before he was able to vote."

"I'm not doubting his genius Emily, I'm just concerned that someone as young as he is isn't prepared for what he'd be getting into with Aaron."

"Trust me. Spencer is the perfect person to help Aaron pick up the pieces. He's had his fair share of troubles and he somehow still manages to see the good in the world. He also adores Jack and wants nothing more than a family and a place he can call his own. Besides he's already lived with one Hotchner for three years and has yet to go running for the hills. That's a feat that's hard to accomplish."

"We may have sucked at planning the meet cute but the choice of characters was flawless." Penelope stated, crossing her arms, "there is no one better for Bossman and his mini-me than Spencer."

Dave once again held his hands up in surrender.

"All right I can tell when I'm beaten. I'm still concerned about helping you though. I have no experience with healthy same-sex relationships. I'm not sure I'm the man for the job."

Emily sighed and shook her head. She loved the man like an uncle, but sometimes his views were annoyingly old fashioned.

"Love is love Dave . You know as well as I that romantic tactics vary depending on the personal preferences of the people you're dealing with and not their gender. In the end Gender has very little to do with it outside of physical attraction and the mechanics of intimacy. Love between two men is the same as love between a man and a woman. Each form has the same chemical reactions in the brain, the same emotions, and causes the same pain when it ends."

"Besides," piped Penelope, "you're one of the best profilers in the country. You could figure out how to get a dog to flirt with a fish if you had enough time to study their behavior. You also know more about romance than anyone we know. Remember Rossi I'm a hacker. I know you wrote a series of romantic advice books under an assumed name."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Dave insisted, going pale.

"Oh I think you do Dave," Emily snickered, "or should I say Doctor Carolyn James."

"All right you got me!" David cried waving his hands to quiet the women in front of him. "Just don't tell anyone!"

"Of course not Dave." 

"We wouldn't dream of it Rossi." 

"As long as you help us." The two women chimed together, smirking at the man across the table.

"You two are resorting to blackmail now?"

"Got a problem with that Dave?" Emily asked with a shark-like grin. 

"Not at all, I'm impressed. I'll do it. But I have one condition." 

"What?" Asked Penelope.

"I get to meet the kid. After all as Aaron's best friend and Jack's godfather it's my responsibility to make sure he really is as perfect as you claim."

The two women spent a moment in silent discussion before turning to their friend.

"It's a deal Dave," said Emily, holding out her hand to shake on it. "Come over for dinner this Saturday and you can meet him."

**Author's Note:**

> Still unbetad so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
